


Mickey Mikovich

by Higgies230



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Endgame, Fluff, M/M, Prison Endgame Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgies230/pseuds/Higgies230
Summary: Ian just didn't know how he was going to prove to Mickey that he was going to put his all into their relationship this time and never let him go again. It was as he was softly rubbing over Mickey's left pec that he finally got his idea, grinning into the back of the brunette's neck.





	Mickey Mikovich

    The novelty of waking up with Mickey in his arms still hadn't worn off by the second month of incarceration. Ian couldn't quite believe that after everything Mickey had come back for him just to make sure that he survived prison. Ian had left the man at the border, sure it was because he didn't see it being a bipolar fugitive as very practical but he hadn't told Mickey that.

  Mickey had given up his freedom for Ian, stuck by him as a friend and lover- the sex just as hot as it had always been. They had kissed within the first minute of reuniting and Mickey had treated him as if he hadn't got anything to be mad at Ian for ever since. Ian just didn't know how he was going to prove to Mickey that he was going to put his all into their relationship this time and never let him go again.

  Lying there now though with the knowledge that there was still probably about twenty minutes before the cells opened, he was given time to think. They were both shirtless at that point, boxers only on because they were still in prison, and so as Ian was absently stroking over his lover's chest his fingers were brushing over bare skin. It was as he was softly rubbing over Mickey's left pec that he finally got his idea, grinning into the back of the brunette's neck.

  Ian's touches seemed to wake Mickey up although they didn't have time to do anything at the doors buzzed and slide open. Mickey groaned and rolled away then, pulling on his jumpsuit but not before giving Ian an eyeful of the tattoo on his chest. Although Mickey had new ink since they had last met and he had always been attached to the knuckle FUCK U-UP, the Ian Galagher on the other's chest was his favourite.

***

  It was a good job that Ian had saved up the money his family had sent him in over the past month as he tried to quit smoking. It was also ideal that he was on good terms with Ben the prison tattoo artist.

  The pair chatted away as Ben inked up Ian's chest with equipment that was probably less than sanitary. In any other situation Ian would have shied away from doing this but when Mickey had tattooed his chest he had gotten infected so what a way to show his dedication. When he had asked for the tattoo Ben had given him a curious look, sure pretty much everyone who knew them in this place knew about Mickey and Ian but this request was a little different.

  By the time that the tattoo was done, Ian was able to look down at his devotion to the brunette inked into his skin just as Mickey had been able to do for years. This tattoo was long overdue but now that it was there Ian couldn't wait for Mickey to see. 

  Sure he was slightly nervous about what the other's reaction would be but he was fairly certain that it would be positive. He would have to wait though and see, it was too late to turn back now anyway.

***

  As soon as the doors closed behind them that night Mickey was on him, latching onto Ian's lips in a way that the redhead could feel the smile. Ian was able to run his hands through Mickey's hair while Mickey ran his over Ian's shaved scalp- Mickey had insisted he get rid of the black hair. Soon though, Mickey was moving away from his mouth down his neck although they tried not to leave marks above their clothes on each other considering their environment.

  Now was the moment of truth though as Mickey's hands went to Ian's jumpsuit. Ian returned the gesture and soon the pair were standing in boxers and undershirts. It took Mickey a moment to notice after he had removed Ian's last layer, in fact he did a classic double take, pulling away and holding Ian at arms length as he stared blatantly, unblinkingly at Ian's chest.

  The gaze soon made Ian squirm uncomfortably, suddenly second guessing his choice to permanently ink this into his skin is Mickey didn't like it. His concerns were put to rest a moment later however when Mickey snorted out a laugh and rested his forehead against Ian's chest, silently shaking with laughter.

  "Good?" Ian asked, trying to contain his own laughter- it was contagious. 

  "Fucking Mickey Mikovich?" Mickey asked, looking up at Ian with that one raised eyebrow.

  "You forgot an l, I forgot an l," Ian smirked at him. 

  "Fucking smart ass," Mickey shook his head, smile in place.

  "I don't want anything to ever get in between us again. I tried to see other people after you and it was never the same, I never felt... I never loved any of them. No where near as much as I love you," Ian told him, suddenly sober as he said his piece. 

  Mickey looked at him then and it was so sincere. He was looking at Ian like he loved him still, loved him completely despite everything.

  "You mean that man?" he asked after a moment.

  "Good times, bad, sickness, health, all that shit," Ian smiled softly, remembering those years ago when he had broken up with Mickey, the day he had regretted ever since. 

  "Like a pair of old queens," Mickey smiled back, obviously remembering it too.

  And it seemed that the whole thing was too sentimental and important that sex just didn't seem enough then. Mickey kissed Ian and he kissed back, both moving back until they were lying on the horrible, thin prison mattress. They were curled so tightly into each other that it would be impossible to tell where one began and the other ended while doing nothing more than softly, slowly kissing. When the two of them finally fell asleep it was with Mickey's hand lying over the tender flesh and the tattoo on Ian's chest.

_Mickey Mikovich_


End file.
